Asura's Resolution
by M.L.T Fictions
Summary: He might've been born damaged, but through his weakness, he found power: the flame to drive away the darkness; and larger than his strength, his resolution. It's through this that he'll follow his heart and fight for his dream of becoming the strongest. AU, Somewhat OP Naruto Pairings to be decided.


'' _Don't be so down, boy...''_

Naruto fell.

In the clouds above, an ANBU agent looked down upon him on top of a large eagle.

He cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders and corrected himself in the air. Chakra rippled around him as he slowed down his descent, blowing dust and wind everywhere. Then, he landed.

Several ninjas blurred into existence.

Naruto glanced at the newcomers. ''Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, good to see you two again.''

There was a whole crowd of them. His expression briefly shifted into one of disdain upon noticing both Kurenai and Asuma. They were here too, it seemed. His eyes moved their disgusting visages and noticed two familiar masked shinobi.

''Weasel, Cat, you two as well…'' The blond nodded at the animal-masked shinobi. Then settled his eyes on Hiruzen, who was clad in his armor. "Wow, you brought everyone for me? No holding back, eh?''

''Indeed I did. Turn around and go home Naruto, and I'll pardon you for this transgression.'' Hiruzen said firmly, taking a few steps forward.

''I'm leaving the village.'' Naruto patted some dust from pants. He stood straight and squared his shoulders. 'And even now you still stand in my way?''

''I'm afraid so, as Hokage I can neither let you go nor can I allow this insubordination." Hiruzen declared. He ran through the series of hand seals for the summoning technique and bit his thumb—then slammed his hands on the ground. The ground below him creaked and smoke erupted.

Enma had joined the battle.

' _Even Enma… he's serious.'_ Naruto thought as the monkey turned into a staff.

"Prepare yourself.'' Hiruzen got into battle stance.

Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai shimmered around Naruto, brandishing weapons and settling into battle stances.

''Come.'' The teen smiled solemnly.

They charged.

(...)

'' _For the time will come...''_

(...)

''Even now you are still holding back...'' Hiruzen said. He struggled against the boy, trying to push him back with his staff. But like a mountain of steel, his hand held strong and his body didn't budge.

''I don't want to fight you, Jiji. '' Naruto replied while the ground beneath him fissured. ''Get out of my way.''

''You don't have a choice, I cannot simply let you go…'' The aged Hokage's eyes flickered toward his men gathered around.

"No holding back," he said, resolute.

Kakashi lifted his headband and Gai released four of the gates.

(...)

'' _When you'll have to rise...''_

(...)

Gai's body impacted harshly against the ground, bouncing and bobbing as he tried to steady himself. Yet Naruto did not grant him the reprieve and kicked him again. His back shattering as a boulder stopped his flight prematurely.

The boulder split in two and Gai collapsed, his gates closing, while the monstrous aura began to slowly fade away from Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the fallen Gai. ''You didn't answer my question, sensei.''

''...''

''How disappointing… since you don't have an answer, then you can just listen.'' Naruto grabbed him by the hair and lifted him from the ground so that could look at his eyes directly.

In his crystalline blue eyes, Gai saw curiosity and disappointment.

He coughed a glob of blood.

''I've yet to show you half of my strength.''

(...)

'' _Above the best…''_

(...)

''I was hoping it didn't come to this…'' Hiruzen said with a frown, glancing down at the headband on the floor.

Two copies of the old man appeared surrounding Naruto, which then proceeded to go through a quick series of hand signs.

''It's over.''

A white pyramid was formed between the clones, trapping Naruto in the center.

' _Sealing Jutsu: Triangle Seal!'_

Naruto floated from the ground to the center of the hastily formed pyramid. White chakra gathered inside and coalesced, becoming more solid and condensed—until an orange light erupted from its center.

''There it is, his rage. The rage that has kept him alive…''

The ground shook and fissured, cracks appeared on the pyramid and light shined through them.

(...)

'' _Your spirit can never die!''_

(...)

* * *

...

 _''Friends? Enemies? Justice? What matters? Any reflexion is insignificant and crumbles before power. Good people. Bad people. All are impotent in face of a supreme power. All die the same... and return to the earth.'' ~ A certain book_

 _..._

* * *

 **-Story start-**

 **-1 year ago-**

 **Konohagakure; Hokage's Office...**

* * *

''Naruto, do you know why you are here?'' Hiruzen asked the young Uzumaki in front of him with a stern look.

''Uh,'' Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. ''Is it because I crashed through that fruit stand?''

''No, it is because you crashed through that fruit stall, then you went through two houses, and the Yamanaka flower shop.'' He replied in a 'matter of fact' tone with a deadpan stare.

''...''

''...''

''Right.'' Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. ''What do you want?''

''Hey!'' Iruka slammed his hands on his table and got up. ''That is no way to talk to the Hokage!''

Naruto glanced at Iruka. ''Do I know you?''

''Iruka, could you leave us? I would like to talk with Naruto-Kun alone.'' Hiruzen asked and Iruka immediately bowed.

''Of course, Hokage-Sama.''

''So Naruto… talk with me, what's going on with you.'' Hiruzen asked, putting his smoke-pipe aside on the table.

''Nothing but the usual, Jiji, just training.'' Naruto took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

''You're always training yet you refuse to go to the Academy. What do you hope to achieve with this training, what is it that you want?''

''I want a lot of things, Jiji. The academy wouldn't help me get them, neither would becoming a ninja… now enough with the chit-chat, I know you didn't just call me to see how I am.''

''You're right I didn't. Let's get to the point then.'' Hiruzen gestured to a stack of papers on his desk. ''I've told you countless times to use the training grounds, look at all this paperwork. Half of this is from you.''

''I was using a training ground though, I was at the 3rd. I'm working on this flying technique and I almost had it even, but still, need work on stopping… and landing. Yeah, still don't have that down yet.'' Naruto replied and chuckled to himself at the (bad) pun he made, then looked away upon receiving a stern look from Hiruzen.

''Still, something must be done, it is time you start paying for the damage you've been causing.'' He spoke and took some papers from his table.

''And something tells me you got this all figured out, don't you?'' Naruto asked and Hiruzen.

''Indeed I do, and I personally think this will be a good for you too…''

''Oh, c'mon don't go there. We've been through this already.'' Naruto interrupted, the Hokage, making the old man sigh.

''Yes we have, you don't want to go to the academy or to become a ninja, I know. However this isn't up for debate, this isn't a request.'' He stood up from his chair. ''Although I agree with you that the Academy, probably doesn't have anything to offer you. I am assigning you to an already existing team as an extra member.''

''Fantastic, do I really? You know I don't get along with people well…'' Naruto said back as the Hokage walked over towards him. "And who will take care of Nana?''

''I already assigned a chunin to tutor her."

''You thought of everything didn't you?''

''It's my job. Listen Naruto, this will be good for you, make friends, you have to make friends someday, Naruto. You can't be alone forever.'' Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulder. ''When was it that you give up on people?''

"I'm not alone." Naruto took a step back and removed Hiruzen's hand from him.

 ***Knock knock***

The two turned to the door.

''Well here they are.'' Hiruzen told him and faced the door, ''Come in.''

The door opened and in came a tall man, with large eyebrows wearing a green spandex suit under a vest, with a bowl-cut hairstyle, a mini version of him without the vest, a long-haired pale-eyed boy with long hair and a brown-eyed girl with her hair tied in two buns.

''Right on time, Gai.'' Hiruzen went back to his seat.

''You called us, Hokage-sama?'' Gai asked the Hokage, walking past Naruto and stopping in front of his Desk.

''Yes, indeed I did. Meet the newest member of your team, Uzumaki Naruto.'' He gestured towards Naruto behind them, who was leaning against the wall.

''Him?'' Tenten asked, taking a look at Naruto. He stood around Lee's height and wore a simple long-sleeved white shirt with a red swirl on its center, and baggy dark-orange pants.

''Are you sure about this, Hokage-Sama? Our team is working well, I don't think we need to take anybody out.'' Gai stood protectively in front of Lee, who was still getting there in terms of Taijutsu.

''Oh no, I'm not removing anybody from your team. I'm opening an exception and making you a 5 man cell till the next batch of graduates come out. He will be your backup now that I'm going to start assigning you C-Ranks.'' Hiruzen opened a file and extended it to Gai, ''and here is your first. You can get to know each other during the mission.''

''YOSH! Our first C-Rank, Gai-Sensei!'' Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

''LEE!'' Tears came out of Gai's eyes.

''GAI-SENSEI!'' Tears streamed out of Lee's eyes.

"LEE!''

''GAI-SENSEI!''

''Oh boy...'' Tenten sighed and Naruto's eyebrow rose.

''LEE!''

''GAI-SENSEI!'

The two then proceeded to hug each other, their surroundings changing into a beach with the sun setting behind them, confusing the hell out of everyone in the room.

''That's pretty cool,'' Naruto told Neji, appearing beside the Hyuga.

' _When did he? He was next to the door just a second ago.'_ Neji took a step away from the blonde and eyed him wearily.

''Ahem.'' Hiruzen cleared his throat, his wrinkled face showing his lack of amusement. ''Refrain from doing that again in my office, your mission is simple. Groups of wandering bandits have been seen on the outskirts of Tanzaku Gai, the details are in there.''

''Bandits? Sounds boring, but fine.'' Naruto made his way towards the door. ''I'll meet you guys in the gate.''

''You're forgetting this,'' Hiruzen tossed something at Naruto. Catching it in his left hand, he took a look at the object, a metal headband attached to dark cloth, ''You should use that from now on, genin.''

Naruto stared at the headband in his hand for a few seconds and then left the room.

''What's up with him?'' Tenten asked the Hokage, who rotated his chair to the window behind him.

''Give him time, you are all dismissed.'' Hiruzen placed both his hands on his back and watched the streets below.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

* * *

''Just great…'' Naruto said as he left the Hokage Mansion, pocketing the headband. ''Just what is the old man thinking?''

''Oyy! Wait up!'' Somebody called out the blond boy, making him stop and turn to the source, it was the girl of the team. ''Your name is Naruto right?''

Naruto stared at the girl for a few seconds as she caught up, and nodded, ''Yes?''

''Well, Naruto-san. You sort of left before hearing the meeting time.'' She told him with a cheeky grin, and his eyes widened slightly. ''Name's Tenten.''

''Oh right, I forgot,'' Naruto replied simply, his tone showing how little he cared about the mission, making her wonder if it was intentional. ''When will it be?''

''Gai-Sensei said to meet in the gate in three hours.'' She answered and he resumed walking, leaving her behind for a few seconds till she jogged a bit and caught up with him. ''Oy! Don't just leave me talking, that's rude!''

He glanced at her, but continued walking, ''I thought you were done, is there anything else I forgot?''

''Besides manners, nope. That's pretty much it.'' She retorted and his lips twitched.

''Okay, fine I probably deserved that.'' Sighing, he stopped and faced her. ''Fine, what is it?''

''You're the new guy, we are going to be doing missions together, I want to know more about you.'' She asked and he blinked a couple of times, before turning away and resuming his walk once more.

''Like what?'' He asked simply, his face adopting an uninterested and bored expression.

''Why did you only get your headband now? What do you do?'' She asked rapidly and then stopped upon noticing how she was acting.

''I only went to the Academy for a few days, and that was years ago. Can say I never graduated till now.'' He answered and spotted Ichiraku Ramen down the road.

''Wait really? How unfair, took me years to graduate. What happened for you to become one now, and why don't you use your headband?'' She stopped upon remembering that he didn't answer her previous question. ''And what is it that you do?''

''If you ask the old man, I do 'collateral damage'.''

Tenten giggled and then stopped him. ''No really, what do you do? I specialize in weapons.''

''What type of weapons?''

''All types of weapons, I wanted to be like Tsunade.'' Tenten's eyes sparkled and she adopted a 'dreamy' gaze. ''She's my hero, she's so strong and independent… but I'm not like her, so I'll just be the best kunoichi in my own way!''

"Oh…" Naruto didn't quite know what to say about that. ''Umm, that's a good way of thought.''

''So, what do you do?''

''I fight, I use my fists, my feet my surroundings, mostly my fists, it doesn't really matter.''

"So you use Taijutsu? Like Lee, he uses only Taijutsu.''

''Lee uses only Taijutsu?''

''Him and Gai-sensei. So between the two and Neji, we have three Taijutsu users, you might need to branch out a bit. I think you might need a weapon… like me~.'' Tenten said in a playful tone with a slight smile.

''Something tells me you got this figured out already…''

''Indeed I do, I know just _the_ weapon, it is perfect for you.'' Tenten's smile turned into a mischievous grin.

''Okay, show me.''

''I don't have it on me, can you wait here for a minute while I get it?''

Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling that something was off, but nonetheless, he nodded.

Tenten ran off and disappeared into the streets.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile, at the Hokage's Office-**

* * *

Neji and Lee had both just left leaving the Hiruzen alone with the eccentric green Shinobi. Although now he wasn't as eccentric as usual, he was pale, stiff. He seemed almost… nervous.

A bead of sweat fell off his face, his right hand opened and closed subconsciously.

"Something wrong, Gai?" Hiruzen asked the unusually serious Jonin.

"Hai, that boy… what was that?''

"So you've noticed…'' Hiruzen sighed and lit up his pipe.

"I... don't understand what it was, Hokage-sama?" Gai replied and the Hokage gestured for him to take a seat. ''I-I… can't describe it.''

''I was wondering if you would notice or react. What you felt then was your instincts, reacting to Naruto-kun's chakra.''

Gai gave a skeptic look, it wasn't like he had felt chakra.

It was different, the feeling of being near the kid, like being on a raft in the middle of a shallow lake. A nagging feeling on the back of his spine, warning that a monster lived under the surface, while his mind countered that it was impossible due to the depth. The feeling, it didn't make sense, it was illogical, but yet there it was.

''His chakra, it's enormous, unthinkably so, of the likes I've never seen a human possess. But for as large as it is, it is equally insidious. It cannot be sensed naturally, even by skilled sensors… Hyuga some very specific sensing barriers and equipment can see it, but not feel its volume. '' Hiruzen stopped upon seeing how he was confusing Gai even further.

''How can this be possible?''

''We don't know. A natural reaction of his body, training, divine intervention. The best theory so far is the combination of the three. Would need Tsunade to have a look at him.'' Hiruzen shrugged, making Gai blink. ''When the subject is him, I'm afraid even I don't have all the answers. He was born weak, frail, he had malformed chakra network that made his chakra leaked out of his body, instead of being contained inside it. Then one day, when he was five, he woke up obsessed with gaining power. Brought me all sorts of problems.''

''Obsessed with power?''

'Yes, one day he woke up and began doing anything that he thought would make him stronger, and every time he would land himself in the hospital. He must have met death more times than you. Couldn't get him to stop, nor tell me what happened for the change...eventually his trips to the hospital became less frequent and after some time, they stopped.'' Hiruzen's lax posture stiffened, and he became serious. ''His training routine escalated and he began to ravage and devastate training grounds, you came to me about it."

''I think I remember about a beast destroying training ground 23…'' Gai furrowed his eyebrows. ''That was years ago. That was Naruto-kun?''

''Yes, he shifted and began to try specific techniques and gain control. So the damages ceased then. Now, not even I know the extent of his _true_ power. He never took anything seriously again, nor shown what he truly capable of.'' Hiruzen stopped to think of something. ''Which is why I am leaving him in your charge. Teach him responsibility, have him break things that don't bring me mountains of paperwork.''

"Arigato Hokage-sama" They both got up and Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulder.

''If possible I'd like you to find out how powerful he is, but not if the price is too great, be careful.''

* * *

 **-Back with Naruto-**

* * *

After waiting for around three minutes, Tenten returned. Her hands were behind her back as if hiding something

''I have it! Are you ready for this?'' She asked, stopping directly in front of Naruto. ''The most devastating weapon of all time.''

He raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

Tenten brought her hands in front of her to reveal… a rubber chicken? No, it was more like a rubber rooster, it still had the price tag of 500 yen.

She laughed as Naruto stared at the supposed "weapon".

''What do you…'' she snickered and laughed a bit more. ''Oh I can't take this, your look, it was just priceless!''

''...''

''Don't worry about it, you'll be fine Gai-sensei will want you to do what you feel is natural, another Taijutsu user isn't going to be a problem on the team.'' Tenten patted his shoulder and handed him the rubber rooster.

''I like it.''

''What?'' Tenten spluttered.

''I'm keeping it, this is my new weapon.'' Naruto swung the rubber rooster and the people on the streets began to stare.

''You're kidding?'' She stared at him and saw that he was serious, ''You're not kidding…''

''I'm not, you see this cock?''He waved the rooster in front of her. ''I'm keeping it, and in my hands, this is going to become the best weapon ever.''

Tenten gave a deadpan stare at Naruto. "... Please ever don't say that again.''

''Right….let's go.'' Naruto turned around and entered Ichiraku.

Walking inside, he took a seat on the right side next to the wall.

''Ah, hey Naruto. The usual?'' Ayame asked as he entered, then noticed Tenten walk in soon after. ''Oh, you brought a date? About time.''

''Yep, the usual.'' He answered and sighed. ''Oh and take out too.''

' _He really doesn't care, does he?'_ Tenten thought about him ignoring her being called his 'date'. ''What's the usual?''

''His usual is five large bowls of Miso Ramen with extra pork and Naruto.'' She answered while taking some notes.

Tenten giggled, ''extra Naruto huh? I think I'll just have one. You're paying.''

' _Money is the whole reason I'm stuck in this mess… money and paperwork.'_ Naruto rested his head on his right hand and glanced at her, then at Ayame. ''Sure.''

''Naruto…'' Ayame glanced at his hands. ''What's with the rubber chicken.''

''Rooster, I'm glad yo-''

''It is nothing really, hahaha…'' Tenten laughed awkwardly

The two girls shared a look and Ayame nodded, showing that she got the hidden message.''So… tell me, when you two meet? How was it?''

''Hokage's office, twenty minutes ago,'' Naruto answered simply, making her blink. ''We're teammates, I'm a ninja now.''

''Woah! Hang on there, you're a ninja now? I thought you didn't want to be one. How did this happen?'' Ayame asked and Tenten leaned closer to pay attention.

''I didn't, still don't, but the old man made me anyway. Something about learning to take responsibility for the damage I've been causing and getting rid of paperwork.'' He sighed and Ayame adopted a comprehensive look.

' _Sounds about right…'_ Ayame tapped her chin. ''What did you break this time?''

''A fruit shop and some other places I can't remember…''

''Well maybe it won't be so bad. Try and have some fun. All you do is train, a strong person like you, I think it is about time you put all that strength to some good use.''

''Hehe, you embarrass me, Ayame-nee.'' Naruto averted his eyes, and Teuchi walked in with two large bowls of ramen.

His eyes shined as his favorite food was placed in front of him, he could hardly control his happiness. With haste, he separated his hashi and prepared to dig in, only for Ayame to push aside his bowl.

''Manners, Naruto. What did I tell you?'' She asked and he rolled his eyes.

''Fine,'' he placed the hashi on top of the bowl, took in a deep breath and calmed himself. Then calmly picked them back up and started eating.

''…'' Tenten stared at him, as he ate.

 _Ah crap, she's staring at me, should I try talking with her? What should I say?_ Naruto thought as he ate, and then stopped and wiped his mouth with a napkin. ''Umm… how are the other three like?''

''Huh?'' Tenten snapped out of her thoughts. ''Lee, Neji, and Gai-sensei?''

''So those are their names? Is Neji is the mini-clone and Lee the pale-eyed one?'' Naruto asked and she giggled.

''Oh no, it is the opposite. Lee and sensei are very close.'' She cringed upon remembering their 'hugging' antics. ''They aren't the best in first impressions.''

''Yeah… I can relate to that though. They seem alright, I like them.'' A small smile briefly appeared on his face, before he went back to eating.

 **-thirty minutes later-**

''Ramen was as great as ever, Jiji. See you guys later.'' Naruto paid their bill and took the takeout ramen.

''Don't be a stranger, come back soon.'' Teuchi waved him goodbye and Naruto left the store.

''So umm… where are we going now?'' Tenten asked, following him out. ''I still need to do an inventory check at home.''

Naruto stopped and stared at his new teammate for a few seconds. ''I'm taking this home. You can go do your things, don't have to come.''

''I think we have like two hours, we can go to my place after,'' Tenten said with a smile and began walking around Naruto. "Is your place far?''

Naruto idly noticed how cheerful she had gotten after lunch, but he chalked it up to them now being acquainted with one another. "Nope, it's just around the street.''

''Oh, okay…''

They then resumed their walk and as he said, his apartment was just around the street.

Stopping on the outside of his apartment's door, Naruto turned around to Tenten.

''Okay, before we go in, there are some things that you have to know. My sister is special, she gets startled very easily, so don't scream or raise your voice. Also, don't curse near her, sometimes she gets fixated on a word and repeats it over and over, and lastly, don't touch her. She freaks out when people touch her.''

''You have a sister?''

''Yea, she's two years older, she has uhh… think they called it Savant Syndrome, remember, no touching or yelling.'' He repeated and opened the door.

Inside was a red-eyed woman with untamed and wavy black hair along with a round-faced, redheaded teenage girl wearing pajamas with strawberries on them. The teenager shared a lot of resemblance to Naruto, most notably the same blue eyes and whisker marks. They were on the dining table, she was writing something and the woman was observing.

The woman turned to the newcomers.

''Ah, hello, you must be Naruto. I'm Kurenai Yuhi, Nanami's tutor.'' The woman introduced herself with a short bow and then noticed the rubber chicken on his hand.

Tenten shook her head in exasperation behind Naruto.

Naruto glanced back and she returned to normal.

"Right, the old man mentioned you… '' he walked in and placed the takeout on the table, then turned to Tenten. ''Come in, too late to be shy now.''

She did as requested and gave a short bow to Kurenai, ''Hello, I'm Tenten, we're teammates now.''

''Yes, Gai's genin right?'' Kurenai asked while Naruto went over to see what his sister was writing.

To him, they were scribbles and nothing more. He recognized a few letters, he knew how to read, but didn't recognize much.

''What are you teaching her?''

Tenten walked over to see what it was and answered for Kurenai. ''Oh, I think that's beginner's fuinjutsu.''

''Indeed, it is she who showed interest in it, so I am teaching her the basics, nothing too dangerous,'' Kurenai said and they all stopped to watch as Nanami continued to write, ignoring their existence.

Naruto rubbed his forehead and sighed.

''I preferred she learned something like medicine, but if she likes this then I guess it is fine. Just be careful, she gets obsessed with things quickly.'' He took out the ramen from the bag. ''Just came by to bring this and see how she is doing, everything seems to be under control, so we'll be going, take care of my Nana.''

Naruto waved goodbye to his sister but was ignored as per usual. Then he shrugged and left with Tenten.

 **-Later-  
-village gate-**

Naruto and Tenten had then gone off to off to the latter's house for her to get the supplies for the mission, and then afterward they went to the gates to wait for the others.

The rubber rooster now proudly strapped to his waist like a prized sword.

They arrived early, they were the first there, arriving roughly about 30 minutes early to which after them came Lee, then Neji and then Gai.

''Alright! Is everybody ready?'' Gai asked them upon arriving with Lee.

''Of course, Gai-sensei!'' Lee saluted him, Neji nodded and Tenten gave a simple 'yes'.

''And you, Naruto-kun. This is your first ninja, mission. Are you ready?'' Gai asked the blond, who had brought only the clothes that he was wearing. No backpack, kunai bag, shuriken holster… absolutely nothing… except...

''Why are you bringing a rubber chicken?'' Neji asked, cutting off Gai before he had the chance to.

''I think it is a rooster,'' Lee interjected, genuinely curious about why Naruto decided to bring a Rubber Rooster of all things.

''This is my secret weapon.''

''Secret weapon?'' Neji repeated and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

''I think that's what I said... yea.''

''Does it do something special? Is the weapon hidden inside it?'' Lee analyzed the rubber rooster. Naruto stepped back but he followed, eyes intently focused only on the 'mysterious' weapon.

"Not that I know of…'' Naruto continued to inch away from the odd boy.

'Are you serious, do you think being a ninja is some type of a joke?

''If I am serious?'' Naruto got in front of the boy, blue eyes met pale. ''Look into my eyes, you see that twinkle?''

Tenten covered her face with her hand, feeling like she wanted to disappear.

''That be DEVOTION you, pale Hyuga taint. Sparkling like a visit from your fairy freaking God-mother. Shit be PURE and TRUE. That's what you see. A kaleidoscopic supernova of all your hopes and dreams all swishing together. Radially effervescing the arms of more little boy peckers than you can imagine. Turning out insane corkscrew haymakers of a billion dancing vienna sausages strong. This is how I do this, this shit is more serious than kraft mayo.''

''I'm just messing with ya, Tenten gave it to me, and I'm keeping it for the heck of it.''

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey guys, Vt Creator here.**

Honestly, the rubber rooster thing is half because I have an odd sense of humor, and half as a personal protest, about the shit load of stories out there where Naruto gets a bright katana, ax spear or other incredible weapons, that is hard to even imagine. To me, it isn't about the weapon, but the person. Sure having a strong weapon counts, but skill should count more, like Mihawk beating Zoro with his dining knife.

 **Do check out the other stories on this account like ''The Cybernetic Ninja'' :D**

Like, dislike, let me hear what you guys think, leave a review say if any ideas… if he should duel wield rubber chickens… I will focus on this story off-hand while focusing on stories on my account (The Rogue and the Goddess) and the other ones in this one, so your honest opinion will help me in prioritizing **:D**

 **Also, thank you to Xynovitch for helping me a bit too and the omake.**

* * *

 **(Omake )  
**

* * *

Fearsome roosters swirled dancing.

Ganbaku shivered. The winds around him whipped like glass shards, moved to the tune of the spinning tops above him. Death and desolation dimmed the battlefield. It looked as if the sun had turned orange.

He was the last of his regiment. A coward. A runner that ran, further and faster than anyone, staving off death until the last moment—but it was only that. Death was prolonged for him.

But it had never left.

As the shadows spun around him, blotting the sky in their propeller-like limbs, he grew weary. They drew closer and closer. White searing pain engulfed him. He didn't know when it had hit, but now he embraced it. For...

...death had come.

"Cockadoodle-doo!"


End file.
